molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Acorn
Princess Sally Acorn battled Mega Man in both Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man and its sequel, in the latter also being opposed by Astro Boy, Geno and Steve Urkel. She also made a cameo in the "congratulations" montage at the end of Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach and later appeared at the end of Moleman's Epic Rap Battles News. She was voiced by two time guest star Ilean Ing in her first appearance, Chelsea Kuehl for in her later cameo and rematch battle, Andrea Esparza in the MERB news video, and by recent cast member Stacey Patrone in the remastered battles. Information on the Rapper Princess Sally Alicia Acorn is a character in media based on but not including the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. She is conceptually based on "Ricky", one of the rescuable small animals in the original game. Sally Acorn was, for all intents and purposes, created by DiC Entertainment for the cartoon series simply known as Sonic the Hedgehog, where she is Sonic's love interest and the deuteragonist. Lyrics Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man Verse 1: Was that supposed to upset me, you little Mega–fart? It's hard to take you seriously when this is your cover art. You think I'm unaware that I'm not in the games? Or that I care a single iota about that? For shame! It's hard to be jealous of SEGA's mediocre Sonic, When you're the queen of the world's most underrated comic. The way I see it, you're just a violent brute, Yet you repeatedly fail to end your problems at their root. You've had, what is it now, your last four titles cancelled? Wow. Do us both a favor, and go get dismantled. I'll give you a Knuckles sandwich like I did Fiona Fox, So hard that you regurgitate your squealing little voice box! Your creator abandoned you; your career is at an end. I'll get NICOLE to delete all your NetNavi friends! My words will stump you worse than those disappearing blocks. Call me Elec Woman, 'cause you're gonna get shocked, Rock! Verse 2: You sound strained, Blue Bomber. You should go back into stasis. Your maker shares his name with a twisted, evil rapist! By the way, I'm not a squirrel, I'm a freaking chipmunk, Though I'm not like Alvin… Unlike you, you squeaky little Punk! I've got the brains and the beauty here; all you have is brawn. And your voice is more cacophonic than "Okkusenman"! This should go without saying, but I'll spit it for emphasis: Forget Dr. Wily! Call me your Archie–nemesis! You're supposed to be a hero, but you're acting like a badnik. I suggest you go see X, because I think you've gone maverick! Out of all your petty insults, not one is new to me. Let me guess: You prefer Sonic with that psycho skank Amy? I'll get my friends Carmelita, Krystal and Minerva, Form a posse of vixens and quadruply serve ya'! When you try stepping up against this righteous Mobian, You'll find that just like with Air Man, you're never going to win! Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 2 Verse 1: Flynn made a mess, and some fans threw a fit, But it was when that douchebag Kenny sued that everything went apeshit, So they cast my hide aside, resolution to my plight denied, While they brought in your rusty little rear and made the mess called Worlds Collide! And from that poor man's "Crisis" on one Mobius and one Earth, My homeworld's seen some major changes we can't legally reverse: Just ask my brother or my mother. Wait, you can't; they don't exist, But I'm still here – back in the flesh, with lightsabers on my wrists! Burst that Bubble Lead of yours before, now watch me do it again: Biggest mega-disgrace to your legacy since Captain–Fucking–N! I'll be immune to every attack, when I go hard like a Mettaur's hat, Spitting sharp words like the spikes that kill you at the slightest contact. You know who I roll with; best believe I go fast. Call me Iron Queen: usurp your sinking franchise from your washed–up ass! You could say I'm like Tron Bonne, 'cause I'll be serving you forty times: Just like her lawsuits against Gru over their henchmen's designs! (*Minion laugh*) I'm a strong, independent rebel princess who don't need no help from Obi–Wan; The day I let you out-rap me is the day I marry Antoine, Because for all your talk of lasting peace, you couldn't be more reliant on violence, So shut your whiny trap, and go pester Naugus in the Zone of Silence. Come at me fully–Powered Up, nine E–Tanks in supply; This Freedom Fighter queen will beat you 'til she runs those reserves dry! No need to weasel my way through this; beating you is just my Nack. This Acorn's like a macadamia: she's one tough nut to crack! Verse 2: THAT'S IT! I've had enough upstaging for one life, But before I let this slide. I'd sooner be a monkey's wife! I came here for a grudge match, not a battle royale, But now, I'm left with no choice; Hey Rock, you asked for this, pal: (Sonic the Hedgehog's turn) Wait, what? No! Hey, announcer voice up above, That's the modern Sega Sonic, not the man I know and love; Get my real boyfriend in here so we can properly win this! ... For the love of Furry–Jesus, of course there is! Yes! ... Look, I don't want to argue; please just make this whole mess right: Bring in the character as played on TV by Jaleel White! Moleman's Epic Rap Battles News VIVE LA RÉSISTANCE, YOU FAT FUCK! What, how have I regained my free will? To be honest, I'm not quite sure, but I'm guessing it probably has something to do with the fact that I'm Sally Alicia Goddamn Acorn. Alright folks, the bottom line is this: there's going to be six more battles in Season 3, after which Season 4 will kick off with an all-new matchup featuring yours truly against someone besides a certain blue robot. Maybe it would be, if both those battles didn't suck in the audio department, and if not for the fact that you let me get roboticized again! Remastered Lyrics Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man (REMASTERED) Verse 1: Was that intended to upset me, now, you little Mega-fart? Don't you expect I'll be afraid here; boy, I've seen your cover art! What, do you think I'm unaware of my own absence from the games, Or that I care the tiniest amount about that fact? For shame! I'm not inclined to jealousy for SEGA's mediocre Sonic When I'm the queen of the most underrated, longest-running comic! Well, the way I look at it, you're nothing but a violent brute, Yet you repeatedly refuse to end your problems at their root! So, how's your franchise doing? Right: you've had your last four titles cancelled; Wow! Do both of us a favor, and go get yourself dismantled. I'll give you a Knuckles sandwich like I did Fiona Fox: So hard that you'll regurgitate your whiny, squealing little voice box! Left behind by your creator, your career is at an end. I'll have NICOLE go and delete the lot of your NetNavi friends! My words will stump you worse than any set of disappearing blocks: Just call me Elec Woman, 'cause your rusty hide's in for a shock, Rock! Verse 2: You're sounding strained, Blue Bomber; you should go back into stasis. Man, your maker shares his name with a sadistic, evil rapist! Your squirrel jokes don't phase me, SpongeBot MetalPants; I'm a chipmunk, Although I'm one far cry from Alvin, unlike you, you squeaky little Punk! I've got the brains and beauty here; all you have is the brawn, Paired with a voice that's more cacophonous than "OKKUSENMAN", And this much ought to go without saying, but I'll spit it just for emphasis: To Hell with Dr. Wily! Just call me your Archie-nemesis. You claim to be a hero, but you're acting like a badnik. I'd suggest you go report to X, 'cause I'd say you've gone maverick! All your trite and petty insults won't suffice to verbal-slay me; Man, I'll bet you prefer Sonic with that skanky psycho Amy! I'll call up my homegirls Carmelita, Krystal and Minerva; Form a badass vixen posse that'll quadruply serve ya'! Simply put, try stepping up against this righteous Mobian, And it's Acorn Ga Taosenai for you: you're never gonna win! Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 2 (REMASTERED) Verse 1: Flynn made a mess, and the fans threw a fit, And then that douchebag Kenny sued, and everything went apeshit! And thus, I got cast aside, resolution again denied, While they brought in your rusty little hide and had our worlds collide! And from that poor man's "Crisis" on one Mobius and one Earth, My homeworld's gone through major changes, we can't legally reverse: Just ask my brother and my mother who no longer exist! But I'm still here – back in the flesh, with lightsabers on my wrists! Burst your Bubble Lead before, now watch me do it again: Your biggest mega–embarrassment since Captain–Freaking–N! Immune to all your attacks, like a Mettaur's hard hat, With words so sharp, you'll explode at the slightest contact. You know who I roll with; best believe I go fast. Like Iron Queen, usurp your sinking franchise from your washed–up ass! You could say I'm like Tron Bonne, because I'll serve you forty times, Just like her lawsuits against Gru for stolen henchmen designs! A rebel leader princess who needs no help from Obi–Wan; The day I throw a fight to you's the day I marry Antoine, 'Cause you're a "peacekeeper" that couldn't be more reliant on violence, With a voice so whiny, oughta seal you in the Zone of Silence. Fight me fully–Powered Up, with nine E–Tanks in supply; This Freedom Fighter queen will whoop you 'til those reserves run dry! Don't need to weasel my way through this; beating you is my Nack. This Acorn's like a macadamia: one tough nut to crack! Verse 2: THAT'S IT, ENOUGH! I've been upstaged enough times for one life, So don't you think I'll let this slide; I'd sooner be a monkey's wife, Because I came here for a grudge match, not a battle royale, But now, you leave me with no choice. Hey, you asked for this, pal: (Sonic the Hedgehog's verse) What? No! Hey, you – announcer voice up above, That's the modern Sega Sonic, not the one I know and love; Get my real boyfriend in here so we can properly win this! ... For the love of Furry–Jesus, yes it does, dude! Yes! ... Look, I don't want to argue; just make this whole mess right: Bring in the character as played on TV by Jaleel White! Trivia *She is the first person of royalty to rap in the series. *She is the first DiC character in the series, the second being Penny Gadget in the battle immediately following Sally's debut. Category:Characters